Sympathy
History The boy that was to become Sypathy was in all considerations, a loner. He was an intelligent boy, very curious and had a great imagination. But he did not get along well with other children. Or more precisely, other children had a strong dislike for him for no apparent reason. But the boy to become Sympathy did not care. Instead of playing with other children he would often play and create things all by himself. He spent alot of his time thinking and pondering. As he began to get a little olderhis situation stayed the same. He was more literate than his peers, and knew more about the world then his peers. He was a better public speaker, of all things, then his peers. Yet they kept away from him, and he didn't seem to care. Discovery It was when he was 12 years old he was pondering a question that frightens even the most couragous adults. "What is it like to be dead?" The answer was simple enough. It would be the total lack of feeling, of touching, even the lack of thinking. But the boy did not stop there. He tried his hardest to imagine being dead. He stopped hearing the world around him, then he stopped smelling it. He closed his eyes and stared into the black abyss. Instead of feeling with his body he ignored it. The boy held his breath. He tried his hardest to slow his heartbeat. And then he stopped thinking. When the boy woke up he was in hospital. Apparently his parents had found him dead in his bed, and had called an ambulance. The paramedics revived him, but he had been in a coma for 2 whole days. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him. He went home, and was suddenly very scared of what he did. He could kill himself with his pure thoughts. The boy still felt as if he were dead. So he did what he thought the most logical thing to do would be. He imagined being alive. He imagined smelling wonderous smells, seeing beautiful things, thinking thoughts of love. the boy's mind brightened up, and his body felt as if a black curtain had been lifted from around it. It was then the boy completely understood life and death. At any point he could bring those feelings upon himself. And he knew that by doing so he could bring death, or life, to another being. The boy knew the significance of the powers he knew he had. So he never used them. he knew there were times when he could not bring a person back from the dead. His great grandmother died at the age of 100 when he was 14. He tried bringing her back to life using his powers, and for a split second she was alive again. Before promptly dying almost straight away. As the curious person he was, he tried using his power to kill a single ant. He succeded, but it left him extremly tirde and he himself felt as if he himself had died. He used his powers to bring the tiny ant back to life, and he felt much better. The trial It was when the boy was 18 that he truly first used his powers. As he was walking through his college a teenager almost twice his size blocked his way. The bully didn't just get in the boy's way, but he insisted on shoving him backwards whenever the boy tried to move around him. A few of the bullies friends crowded around the boy that was to become Sympathy. They then proceded to push him. More and more viciously, they pushed him. No one tried to stop them. The first bully landed the first punch. The boy who was to become Sympthay snapped, and brought the feeling of death to the bully. The bully collapsed, dead. The boy had been standing a noticeable distance away from the bully when he used his powers. The other bullies started beating the boy more. The boy thought about how many people could suddenly die before it was treated as suspicous. The boy took his chances and used his powers one more time, dropping another bully dead. 3 bullies were left alive, and at this point 1 of them ran away. The other 2 looked at eachother, and tried to drag their fallen comrades away. The boy felt terrible. It was as if he had run a marathon, and had twice the pain of death in his soul. The police inquiry into the incident was one of great confusion. Of course, the 2 bullies that weren't mentally scarred and were still alive insisted that the boy started the fight. The other witnesses spoke otherwise. The doctors report stated that the boy had nothing to do with the deaths. The doctor said that it was a mystery how the bullies had died, but he knew for sure that the boy did not cause them. It was impossible. The third bully was in a state of meltdown, and kept screaming at how the boy was the "living devil". And the boy who was to become Sympathy stated exactly what happened. He did not say that he killed the bullies. He didn't say he used some mystical force to kill 2 almost men. But he did plead guilty to 2 charges of manslaughter. Despite what his lawyer suggested, despite what the doctor argued, despite what the judge herself recommended. The boy went through many mental tests, visited plenty of doctors, and had many strange visits from government agencies he had never heard of. the mental tests showed he was completely sane. The doctors said he was technically perfectly healthy, but something wasn't quite right about his body. The government agencies dissapeared shortly after appearing. In the end, the prosecution called for a new judge. And the boy that was to become Sympathy, despite having absolutely no evidence to prove he is anything but innocent, was sentenced to a 20 year jail term. Sympathy The boy spent his first few months in jail alone, as he had always been. People feared him, for no reason. Even the toughest prisoners who would have otherwise raped him at every opportunity stayed well away from him. The boy witnessed a few jail-mate killings. The third killing was a small man who was convicted of online piracy. It was a wrongful imprisonment. After the guards found the body the boy reached out and used his powers to try and bring the man back to life. And it worked. The boy was eventually let out after serving only 5 years. He was no longer a boy, but a man. He could only stay with his parents, as he had no place to go. But the boy decided to do something more with his life. He went off into the world to bring death to those that kill others, and bring those that have been wrongfully killed back to life. He robbed those he killed of their money, and used it to buy himself a tough traveling cloak. He saved the rest for food and accomadation when he needed it. He dubbed himself "Sympathy". Power and Anatomy Sympathy has a unique power. By bringing the experience of life or death upon himself, he can kill or bring back to life someone nearby. This can also be used on animals. The extent of his powers is similar to a rubber band effect. He could keep pulling one way, but he would snap very easily. To strengthen his powers he needs to reverse the effect on himself. This is only true for the death part of his powers, however. Every being he kills stacks up on him, while every soul he revives takes away a single death. As he gets stronger in this power and reverses more and more deaths he can kill more people without coming close to death himself. Another point of his power is the number of times he can kill and revive a single soul. He can kill a person unlimited number of times, but he can only revive someone he has killed using this power once. He can otherwise revive someone unlimited times if he has not used his powers to kill them. Sympathy can not revive someone that has died from natural causes, or from old age. People that Sympathy kills can be revived if they receive help in time. This does not lift the burden of the death from Sympathy. Similarly, Sympathy can only kill a being that has a physical, organic body. Aside from the main aspects of his power, Sympathy also has a few unique things to him that are the cause of over excessive use of his powers. Namely, he does not cast a shadow, he does not leave footprints, he moves silently, people and animals can otherwise not sense him, and he is immune to any kind of supernatural detection. Sympathy also becomes semi-immortal if he has many deaths stacked up. The only thing that can kill him in this state is when he stacks too many deaths, and dies in the overdose. Strengths The ability to instantly kill any living being, and being semi-immortal. Weaknesses Can overdose on deaths. Completely mortal if his death/revive ratio is equal. Can not kill an inorganic being. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 5 Strength: 5 Endurance: 10 (increases with higher death stacks) Willpower: 10 Hero Level: 7.4 Category:Superheroes Category:Mind Lord